


Magic, We Are

by jejejezra



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: -Ish, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, i suck at writing angst so dont expect this to be sad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejejezra/pseuds/jejejezra
Summary: even after two years, Jiwon's still convinced that he and Hanbin are magic





	Magic, We Are

Hanbin,

 

I don't know how to open letters. I guess it should start with "how are you?" but we both know that that question's long overdue. So, i'll just go ahead and say what I want to say. Stay with me, yeah?

 

You see when we met all those years ago for training, I really didn't think that we'd go as far as we did. We were only kids who dreamt of being on stage, children who longed for bright lights and music. I didn't know then, when you shook my hand for the first time, that you'll be holding it so much more in the future.

 

Do you remember when we were still trainees? We'd struggle to even make ends meet. We had schooling in the morning, work in the afternoon and training in the evening. Thinking about it makes my whole body ache again, i'm telling you. We hadn't even had proper sleep that time. But really, everything was worth it, right?

 

WIN: Who is Next were the first opportunity we had. I saw your determination which weren't shown enough on cameras. The others and me knew how much you carried the weight of our chance to debut on your shoulders and not even once did you ever complained about it.

 

I still remember how you clutched your chest during the finals night when Deasung hyung was announcing who won, who'd get to debut. I saw the conflict in your eyes when they shouted Team A had won. You were happy for our brothers in Team A, but of course, it'd be happier if our team was the one who'd get to debut.

 

I was there when Mix n' Match started, we all were. after the storm that was WIN, we all wanted to stay together, especially you. We saw how much you fought for us six to debut together, how you loathed the idea of our tightly knit group to fall apart, for the team that wasn't just strengthened by time but also from countless sleepless nights, hushed cries in between monthly evaluation and quarrels that doesn't really last that long.

 

Of course, Chanwoo was an unwelcomed person at first but I knew from the start that you'd grow fond of him in no time. Really, from that time you were screaming 'JUNG CHANWOO NICE TIMING' from that hotel back when we were filming MnM, I was sure that if there was someone who'd be added to the six of us, it'd be him - that we would learn to love that boy as if he'd been with us all those years before.

 

When we got to debut, we snuck out of our dorm, just the two of us and went to Han river. Do you remember? You were so happy that we aren't performing in dance studios with scouts and managers and scrutinizing eyes watching us, but on stage, in front of our fans. We cried until we looked so ugly that we had to force ourselves to stop and proceed to eating our soggy ramen that we bought from the convenience store that we often went to when we were still trainees.

 

In between the sentimental tears and ramen packets, you looked me in the eyes and told me you loved me. Do you remember? I choked on a noodle then, looking obnoxious as soon as you confessed.

 

But really, all I wanted to say was, me too Hanbin, I love you too.

 

When I stopped coughing both my lungs out, it was as if you knew what I felt for you all along. You didn't even wait for me to utter one word. Do you remember? You kissed me with such intensity that I thought I was going to melt right then and there. That once you decide to pull away, i'd be left wanting more, more and more.

 

Everything felt right. Being with you finally, felt so right. It felt like it was the first thing I was born to do, music coming in at a close second.

 

When you pulled back to look at me and grabbed my hand, you told me we'd be magic, do you remember?

 

And boy, magic did we become.

 

After our debut, things became harder. We were given long hiatus and were sent to Japan as if our entire career depended on our success there. We didn't complain, as long as we were making music, right? As long as we were performing on stage, right? As long as we were together, right?

 

Right?

 

As time passed, I coud see the bags under your eyes become darker. I could hear the songs you made become even sadder. I could feel the stress, the uneasiness and anxiousness on your hugs.

 

And at one point, the moment that I knew you weren't with us anymore, was when I could sense the uncertainty with the way you kissed me - distant, and something along the lines of 'im not happy anymore', 'this isn't the place I want to be anymore', and 'I don't want this anymore'.

 

So, when you decided to leave YG, to leave iKon, to leave me, without even telling us goodbye, it's safe to say that I wasn't at all surprised. I understand, I really do. I know that music was your first love before there was me, so I understand.

I understand that you went away because making music in YG isn't that fulfilling anymore. I don't want to hold back on your happiness, so I understand.

 

But you see, understanding doesn't necessarily mean accepting, you know? I tried to be happy for you, to be happy without you, believe me I tried, but it seemed that no matter what I do, my mind wanders off to places it should be wandering.

 

I spent many nights questiong my worth. That was I not enough for you to stay? Did you not love me enough for you to not tell me your sentiments? Did I really mean something to you when you went away with no words at all and left a Hanbin shaped hole in my heart that I can't seem to fill no matter how hard I tried?

 

Really, truly, understanding doesn't mean accepting.

 

It's been two years, Hanbin. I'm sorry it took so long for me to reach out. I was angry and confused and depressed that I pushed back the thought of talking to you again hoping that if I ignore it, I'd be able to forget it. But time and distance really does wonders to the heart. Rather than my feelings fading, it burned a bigger flame that even I was blinded by how bright it was.

 

It's impossible to forget you. Not when I loved you for so long. Not when I have been in love with you years before I even knew it myself.

 

Hanbin, it was hard. It really was. I forced myself to go on everyday with this day in mind. I aways thought of the moment I'd find you again and it gave me courage to continue living apart from you. I promised myself everyday that i'd meet you again if it's the last thing I ever do.

 

I hope you're still with me, because if you're not i'm tollay screwed. I'm outside your studio.

 

I'm here for you to take, Hanbin.

 

I came to create magic once again.

 

I love you, I love you, I love you.

 

Your greatest,  
Jiwon

 

 

 

Somewhere along the sides of Han river, two strangers who know each other from some time ago, meet again.

 

Somewhere along the sides of Han river, magic happens.

 

 

 

 _"when there is darkness, there is light_  
_when there is hate, there is love_  
_opposites exists even when unecessary_  
_so it's only fitting_  
_that when there is you_  
_somewhere across the room_  
_or even across the seas and parallel universes_  
_there will always be me_  
_Like magic to be done_  
_Like magic to be seen"_

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is just a short fic I came up with on my way to school, so it's kinda all over the place if you haven't noticed yet. This is just for me to make myself happy and all that jazz (i love writing and i love ikon so y not do both u know)
> 
> also, i know i promised to finish my other fic when i last updated but. I was a Shawol before I was anything so Jonghyun's passing really took a toll on me. I'm still grieving, so please understand. I hope you do. 
> 
> Thank you!!! Hit the kudos button if you liked my work it gives me motivation to do even better!!! Leave comments too if you want!!
> 
> scream to me @ lolwhatislyf on twitter too hahahah


End file.
